FFXIV OC Fanfiction - Daily Drama
by moenbrydas
Summary: it's never a boring day for members of the Dragon's Scales..


[Part 1 - Unplanned Invitation]

A familiar blonde miqo'te approached his friend's door, and quickly turned the handle. It was locked.

"Laris, what is the password?" A young female miqo'te asked, in a dramatic deep voice.

"Uhhh... abracadabra?" Laris replied.

"That's wrong you dummy! I-I mean.. eh hem. Incorrect, fool." Jessika said, as she broke character for a moment.

"Aw come on Jess, i just wanna see what's in your room!" Laris whined from the other side of the door.

"I'm a little busy at the moment, go pester somebody else, unless of course you know the password." said Jessika.

"Is it Janice?" Laris asked without hesitation.

"NO!" Jessika screamed, throwing a book at the door.

"Ow! Oh wait, that didn't actually hit me." Laris said. "Well i dunno the password.. sooo i guess i'll go and have fun with Anna."

"Wait." said Jessika. "Don't abandon me for such filth, i won't allow this kind of betrayal."

"Um, what?" asked Laris.

"You may enter, if you're willing to risk your life." Jessika smirked.

Jessika opened the door and Laris wondered inside.

"The way Rei explained it... it's actually not what i was expecting at all." Laris laughed.

"I just don't like it when mortals interrupt my rituals or touch any of my belongings." Jessika replied.

"Like this?" Laris said, picking up a book with hearts and cat faces scribbled all over it.

Jessika screeched and launched herself at Laris, snatching the book from his hands.

"T-this tome is mine! Don't ever touch it again!" Jessika's face was bright red.

"What's inside?" Laris asked.

"None of your business, it's a secret!" Jessika hissed, placing the book under her pillow.

"Woah you have a lot of cute clothes. I dunno how anyone could possibly be scared of you." Laris smiled as he rummaged through her closet.

"What did i tell you about not touching my stuff?!" Jessika yelled.

"Hey, i go through Gaius' stuff all the time while he's not looking so it's fine." Laris laughed.

"How are you not dead?" Jessika asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that.." said Laris.

[Part 2 - Stealing the Spotlight]

"Welcome to the company, N'athys. I'm Master Nassau's servant but you may call me Zaren. It's an absolute pleasure to finally meet you." said the young elezen man as he bowed down gracefully.

"I've been hanging around here but i haven't had the chance to spend quality time with everyone just yet.." N'athys awkwardly smiled.

"I know that you're already friends with Juria, but is there anyone else that tickles your fancy?" Zaren snickered.

"Umm... i'm sure everyone here is nice." N'athys replied.

"You're a pleasant guy, i'm sure there's plenty of girls that would like to spend time with you.. we can become friends as well if you'd like." said Zaren.

Suddenly Laris made his way over, in a seemingly frustrated mood.

"H-hey..." Laris said, refusing to look at N'athys.

"Hello?" N'athys was very confused.

"My friends.. um.. they.. nevermind." Laris stuttered, then walked off.

"What's wrong with him?" N'athys asked.

"You've taken the spotlight, my friend." Zaren replied. "Don't worry, he'll be fine."

"Hey Ju, may i speak with you?" N'athys asked as he politely knocked on her door.

"Sure, come in." Juria answered.

"There was these two guys named Zaren and Laris who just... told me something that i don't understand." said N'athys. "Have i done something to offend someone?"

"What did they say?" Juria asked.

"Zaren said that i'm stealing the spotlight, and Laris mentioned something about his friends." replied N'athys. "Who exactly are these friends of his?"

"Well... there's myself... and then there's Zaren who he's close to... Anna is nice to him.. and now he's been spending time with Jessika." said Juria.

"And what has this got to do with me?" N'athys asked.

Juria sat there for a moment, trying to figure out an answer that wouldn't give away the fact that both Anna and Jessika want to get close to him.

"Well... all the people that Laris spends time with.. they're all interested in getting to know you so maybe he feels as though he's being replaced." Juria replied.

"Gaaaaius..." Laris whined as he banged on the door. "I'm bored... all my friends care about the new guy..."

The door slightly opened, and a pair of very tired eyes glared down at him. Gaius said absolutely nothing as he witnessed the miqo'te on the floor sobbing and proceeded to slowly close the door.

[Part 3 - Best Friends Forever?]

"Ahh, it's so nice outside today!" Anna said, stretching her arms.

"Agreed." Zaren said with a smile on his face.

"Hey, let's visit Costa Del Sol. We shouldn't waste such perfect weather!" Anna grabbed Zaren's arm and pointed in the direction she wanted to go.

"Hold on Anna, do you have a bathing suit?" asked Zaren.

"Gods, no actually. I need to get a new one." Anna sighed.

"I'll buy you one." said Zaren.

"Zaren! You really don't have to..." Anna replied.

"I want to, a nice woman such as yourself deserves nice things." Zaren grinned at his friend.

"If you insist.." said Anna.

"How about this pink one? it matches your hair." Zaren laughed.

"Ooh, that is so cute!" Anna excitedly jumped around.

"You're like a kid in a candy store right now." said Zaren.

"I can't help myself, i'm just really happy." Anna smiled.

"Alrighty, well i'll go hand over the gil for this and then we can head straight to the beach."

"Do you think we should have invited others to join us?" asked Anna.

"We haven't had much time to hang out together like old times so i think it's alright." Zaren replied.

"Last one in the water is a rotten popoto!" Anna yelled as she raced towards the crashing waves.

"Hey that's not fair, you get a head start!" Zaren replied as he chased after her.

"I win!" Anna laughed. The pair began to giggle loudly as they splashed and playfully pushed eachother underneath the water.

"This is really fun, i'm glad you're still my friend Anna. I've missed you so much over the years." said Zaren.

"Aw, that's so sweet. I'm sure i've missed out on some big moments in your life.. have you got any secrets you aren't telling me? hmmm?" Anna asked as she swam around Zaren.

"Well... i guess there has been something.. i don't know if anyone knows.." Zaren replied.

"I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything you want." Anna said.

"You know.. Laris probably told you about when i was drunk ages ago, i kissed him." Zaren continued. "Well... i maybe.. sorta did it again. Not too long ago."

"Zaren, there's nothing wrong with that. I know you're trying to figure out how you feel." Anna said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I.. I don't know. I mean, i enjoyed it. I just don't know if Laris and myself would be a good pair. It's fun to spend time with him though." Zaren admitted.

"It seems to me that you aren't sure about Laris' intentions or your own feelings." said Anna. "Would you like me to help?"

"You'd ask him about it?" Zaren asked.

"Sure, i can do that for you." Anna replied.

"But what about my own feelings? How can i sort myself out.." Zaren sighed.

"What if i were to kiss you?" Anna blurted out.

"A-Anna... I.. uhhh..." Zaren awkwardly jumbled up his words.

"For one, it'll be your first kiss with a woman. Two, you'll think about how that felt in comparison to how Laris makes you feel. And lastly, I get to kiss the first crush i ever had." Anna explained.

"W-wait... i was your crush in school?" Zaren was shocked.

"Since i lost my parents and family home, the kids at school bullied me as well. They thought that i deserved it, having to learn basic hyur things to survive without my parents' money. A rich brat being taught a lesson. Then there was you, Zaren. You didn't judge me. I could be myself around you." said Anna.

"You were the nicest and most beautiful girl, i thought all the boys were into you so i never bothered thinking that i had a chance. I was over the moon just being known as your friend." Zaren smiled.

"So, how about it Freckles?" Anna grinned.

"But what about your feelings for that miqo'te?" Zaren asked.

"Juria told ya, huh.." Anna blushed.

"She was acting kinda odd, i knew someone had told her something intriguing that she couldn't handle keeping to herself." Zaren laughed.

I... don't know what i'm doing either. I just want to help you but.. for me, i've already gotten past my old feelings. I was a kid, i fell for any boy that was remotely nice to me. Zaren, you're my best friend.. I should really be saving these lips for someone that i truly love." Anna loudly sighed.

"What are you going to do about Jessika?" Zaren asked.

"Jessika? That weird girl that's usually hanging around Laris? What does that have to do with me?" Anna replied.

"Oh... i mean.. nevermind." Zaren smirked.

"Hey, best friends don't keep secrets! Tell meee!" Anna whined as she playfully splashed water at Zaren's face.

"Help me with Laris, and i'll tell you. It's a fair deal, Miss Sykes." Zaren said with a fancy accent.

"Affirmative. I've got my sights set on the target." Anna replied, mocking a military soldier.

[Part 4 - Fishing for a Friend]

"C'mon shorty, lemme teach ya a thing or two about fishin'." said Robin.

"...Fishing?" Juria replied.

"It'll be fun!" Robin laughed, wrapping her arm around the au ra's shoulders. "First i'll grab some bait, wait here."

"Oh, Juria. Hello." Rei said, awkwardly standing there outside of Juria's bedroom.

"Did you need something?" Juria asked.

"N-no.. not really. I was here to drop off some packages for Gaius and give Jan- i mean.. Jessika some clean garments. Gods, she's always spilling things." Rei sighed. "But i did overhear someone talking about fishing."

"Did you want to come with me and my friend?" asked Juria.

"Sure, i love fishing." Rei smiled.

"Ah so i have a short one and a tall one to keep me company today." Robin chuckled.

"We can take my boat." Rei suggested.

"Alrighty, this seem to be a good spot. Let's settle here and wait for some bites." said Robin.

"There's this legend about a huge fish that lives here.." Rei was concerned. "It specifically has an appetite for everything."

"Heh, I know. That's why i'm out here to show it a lesson." Robin grinned.

"I-i thought i was getting a fishing lesson.." Juria stuttered.

"Oh, girlie. You are gonna get the lesson of a lifetime watchin' me reel in this monster!" Robin yelled with excitement.

"Is.. this woman always this reckless?" Rei quietly asked Juria.

"Yes... i honestly should have expected this.." Juria sighed.

"There's something below the water. Look, just there." Rei pointed at the dark shape in the sea.

"I'm kind of scared.. Rei..." Juria began to worry.

"It's okay, I won't let anything hurt you. Surely Leo would kill me if something bad were to happen." Rei replied.

"I'm goin' for it!" Robin yelled, jumping in the water.

"ROBIN!" Juria screamed.

"She's using herself as the bait?!" said Rei, leaning over the side of the boat.

"Ju, come in." Robin's voice echoed through Juria's linkpearl.

"R-Robin, are you okay down there?!" Juria cried out.

"Yeah, i'm right as rain. I've got something." said Robin.

"Um... okay. Bring it up i guess, as long as it's safe.." Juria replied.

"What's she doing?" Rei asked.

"She says that she found something, She's gonna come up." Juria answered.

Robin rose to the surface, with a strange looking creature hanging over her shoulder.

"What... is that? Did you kill it?" Rei asked, as Robin pulled herself into the boat, and dropped the creature on the floor.

"I didn't hurt it, This thing was floatin' there in the water. Maybe it was drowning?" Robin scratched her head.

"I know what this is, Gaius told me about them in stories about the Far East. They're called Namazu." said Juria. "I was scared but... it's actually quite cute. I love how it's wearing a bell, it looks like it could be someone's pet."

Robin grabbed her fishing pole, then started poking the Namazu with it. "Seems like it's dead."

Suddenly it flopped up, and started gasping for air.

"It's alive?!" Rei yelled.

"I'm not dead yet!" The creature spat out. "I just wanted that pretty vase that sunk to the bottom.. Yes, yes. Pretty vase." said the Namazu.

"You almost sunk as well, little guy." Juria giggled. "You know, the Namazu are known for being intelligent creatures. But i think it's only the Namazu who agree with that statement."

"The bell it's wearin' reminds me of a cat. We should give it to Laris as a present!" Robin suggested.

"Me.. a present?" The Namazu's eyes looked surprised.

"You're a lot smaller than the average Namazu." said Juria.

"Me.. i was the runt of the pack. Yes, yes... abandoned.. and don't have name.." The Namazu looked down, sadness suddenly overcoming itself.

"Well, let's bring you to yer new owner and home! He'll give you a name." Robin grinned.

"Heeeey... Blondie... I got ya something..." Robin said as she searched for Laris. Fast footsteps suddenly approached the roegadyn.

"What is it?! Is it food?!" Laris excitedly circled around Robin.

"No, no. Please do not eat me!" The Namazu cried out.

"Laris. Meet yer new friend. He's yours to take care of." said Robin.

"Hey... little buddy..." Laris said as he kneeled down to pat the Namazu. "You and me are gonna be best pals!" Laris smiled.

"Is Laris going to give name now?" The Namazu asked.

"The Namazu always have names beginning with 'Gyo'.. just thought i'd mention that." said Juria.

"Do you like the name Mazu?" Laris asked.

"Mazu is different. Mazu doesn't wish to be affiliated with the other Namazu or their names. Mazu is happy.. yes, yes." Laris' new friend joyfully hopped around, as it was finally given a hopeful future.

"Well.. as long as it's happy then that's all that matters i suppose." Juria smiled.


End file.
